Second World War
Great World War 2, or the second world war as it was known in many countries, erupted in 1953 when the Soviet Union massed an assault on bordering nations. An estimated 100 million people died in the war and it led to a Soviet defeat. Joseph Stalin justified the invasion saying that the lands had been stolen by corrupt diplomats and criminal military officers. The Allied Nations, consisting of Germany, England and France; joined togather in desperation. The Soviets rushed hastily into Europe, perhaps too hastily because the Allies took advantage of their unguarded supply routs by arming civilians in a Soviet village that opposed Stalin's rule cutting off their resources. However a new Soviet Lieutenant skillfully leveled the resistance using only a handful of Yaks. Soviets captured Albert Einstein, who had offered plans to develop a new weapon for the Allies. The Allies reacted quickly and Tanya Adems was dispatched with a small raiding party to retrieve him. The base fell quickly due to the fact that it relied heavily on Telsa Coils to defend it yet did not have adequate protection for it's Power Plants. Soviet forces then moved on Germany. The German military made the first strike against the invading forces. Despite the advantage of surprise however, the German forces were crushed. The Allies had to rush a supply convoy to the front lines, which proved difficult due to Soviet forces occupying the path. But a new allied commander took charge and skillfully removed the Soviets allowing the convoys to pass through. Elsewhere Soviet forces garrisoned themselves in a village executing a hostage every few minutes until their demands were met. Allied forces swiftly came the the people's rescue and liberated the town. A Soviet base was sabotaged and destroyed by a spy. The spy attempted to escape the area with the information he had gathered but was captured and executed. Back at home a bordering Soviet village voiced support for the Allies making them a prime choice for the Soviets to test their new Shock Troopers. The new Allied commander was taken off guard by a fleet of Soviet tanks approaching but was able to deploy Tanya to destroy several bridges making it impossible for the tanks to reach Allied land. Soviets employed their undefeated Lieutenant to removed an Allied base that had proved problematic. It was located close enough to other Allied bases that it could call in reinforcements whenever attacked. The Soviets destroyed its Radomes to prevent it from alerting its support bases then moved in for the kill. With their bridges destroyed the fleet of tanks redirected themselves through the same mountain pass that the new Allied commander had cleared of Soviet forces before, figuring that he would not be ready for a head to head tank battle. But to the Soviet's surprise he successfully defeated the tanks and destroyed the base supplying them. A Soviet convoy carrying Sarin nerve gas was intercepted and destroyed by the Allies when it stopped for refueling at a riverside base. The Allies track the source of the Sarin gas to an underground Soviet production facility. Allied forces invade and destroy the facility to prevent further manufacturing of the gas. Another Sarin facility is discovered by the Allies but is too heavily guarded by Tesla Coils to by assaulted with their current forces. The Allies send in a strike team and destroy the bases power plants allowing a larger attack force to safely move in. They sent in Engineers to capture the Sarin Facility (it had too much gas to be destroyed outright without a large spill) and destroy the rest of the Soviet Base. The Soviets received intel that the Molotov brothers, two of their commanders, had illegal dealings with the Allies. After a spy confirmed that this was true, they and their forces were removed. The Soviets began to look to Khalkis island, a long time Allied stronghold that was mineral rich. They send their trusted commander and, due to the importance of the mission, granted him two MCVs. He was also instructed to capture an Allied Radome to retrieve information on allied movements, which he did. He defeated the Allies securing the island for the Soviet cause. With his success there the Soviets reassigned him to transport supplies for the Soviet nuclear project to Gorsoth (sp?), which he did despite Allied interference. Tanya and her forces infiltrate a Soviet Nuclear power plant and set it to meltdown. Soviet forces pursue her and stop the melt down capturing Tanya in the process. Knowing that Tanya had gained knowledge of the secret Soviet Iron Curtain project the Allies send a spy to rescue her. The spy infiltrates a Soviet War Factory and hijacks a supply truck with clearance to enter the area where Tanya was being held. However, the Spy was killed while freeing her. Tanya destroyed the Sam Sites in the area and was evacuated by helicopter. With Tanya's safety assured Allied forces moved in and destroyed the Soviet base. Stravos traveled to Greece to see it's sad state of collapse, he was accompanied by Tanya who had recently recovered. They eluded Soviet forces attempting to capture Stravos and returned to Allied territory. Having seen his homeland in such pain Stravos sends one allied force to evacuate civilians from Greece, (now declared a lost cause due to the Soviet forces massing into it), and escorts as many as they could to Allied territory. Information from Tanya revealed the location of a research facility developing the Iron Curtain project. The base also served as a service station for Submarines and thus was heavily populated. Despite the odds, the Allies razed the base hoping to destroy all traces of the Iron Curtain project. With that base destroyed, the Soviets continued research in a backup base in Bornholm. However the Allies traced the communication and moved in to destroy it also. Allied forces gathered on Elba island in hopes of a quick strike against the Soviet homeland ending the war. However Soviet forces responded too quickly destroying the Allied attack force. The Allies set up a base with fake War Factories luring Soviet forces to attack it distracting them from other targets. The Soviets sought to get the Iron Curtain project back online. But the Allies again sabotaged it by destroying most of a convoy and capturing one truck after Gradinko (sp?) abandoned it. Progress was again delayed. Soviet forces destroyed the remaining truck to prevent Allies from learning the inner workings of the Iron Curtain. Elsewhere several Soviet generals were executed for plotting to assassinate Stalin. The Soviets made another attempt to transport elements of the Iron Curtain. This time they were successful due to heavy air support, including the new Migs attack jets. Elsewhere a large Allied navel base was destroyed by the Soviets. The Allies received intel of the Soviet development of Missile Submarines. They moved in to destroy the facility developing them but Soviet reinforcements arrived and saved the base. Not wanting to lose their navel advantage, the Allies attack again and destroy the development facility destroying all of the completed ones they found. General Stravos sent a commander to destroy a "strategic harbor" near a village that was sympathetic to the Soviets. Because stealth was key to the mission, as the Soviets had more forces, the Allies reportedly had to "terminate" at least one civilian that attempted to contact the soviets about allied presence. After a partially successful test of the Chronosphere prototype the Allies made their first attempt to develop a full scale model. Soviet forces detected the unusual readings and communications from the base and began to bomb it. But the trusted Allied commander defended it until the Chronosphere was finished. Stalin was captivated by the capabilities of the Chronosphere. He ordered its immediate capture. Soviet forces moved to capture the Chronosphere, but it turned out to be a decoy. After capturing Einstein, Soviet forces intentionally leaked information of his capture to the Allies. They started a mock execution but, as they had predicted the Allies used the Chronosphere to rescue him. The Soviets had planted a tracking device into his watch allowing them to find him, and the Chronosphere. Their intelligence indicated that the Allies used three Radomes as a safe guard that would cause the Chronosphere to self destruct if enemy forces approached. The Soviets forces captured all three radomes as instructed, but their intelligence was inaccurate as there was a forth radome. As designed the Radome self destructed destroying the Chronosphere. Stalin was enraged at this. Tanya was sent to destroy Technology Centers to hinder weapons development. The Soviets got wind of the plan and increased security. In spite of this, the Allies elected to continue the operation and sent additional forces. The mission was a success. A Soviet European Command center was sabotaged by an Allied spy who slowly and painfully remotely detonated it building by building. But he was carelessly slow and was killed before the Soviet base was completely wiped out. Elsewhere, Vladimir Kosygin, one of the leading figures of the Soviet nuclear program, became openly opposed to Stalin's intended use of the warhead. He had been planning to sacrifice some of his own forces by having them draw out as many Allied armies as possible then detonate the warheads destroying both the enemy and his own forces. Knowing Kosygin may be willing to defect, the Allies sent a spy to contact him and escorted him off the Soviet base to the safety of an Allied base. Vladimir Kosygin gave the location of the Dark Horseman, the Soviet base containing Stalin's Nuclear Silos. The Allies attacked and Stalin launched the nuclear warheads towards several key European cities but the Allies infiltrated the base's command center and remotely disarmed the warheads. A radical Soviet base began developing a biological weapon without approval from Soviet authorities. Fearing the development of this weapon, the Soviets attacked their own research center. Dr. Demitri, a soviet engineer who was working on the Soviet Super Tanks, wished to defeat to the Allies and attempted to reprogram the tanks for the Allies. But the tanks went out of control destroying everything, Allies supplied a civilian town with weapons again, to a greater extent this time. Soviets move in and remove the threat, but it is messy as several of Stalin's "elite"s attack the other soviet forces. Allied forces sent their commander and equipped with two MCVs to destroy a Soviet base that was producing lots of tanks. Volkov and Chitzkoi infiltrate a secret allied base and steal a Phase Transporter. The Phase Transport is used a weaken an Allied base. The Allies steal technology on Soviet armor plating and begin to reverse engineer it in one of their bases. Volkov and Chitzkoi are sent to destroy the Allied base, which they easily do. A group of Allied forces captured blueprints for the Soviet Mig and begin to design plans for one with a nuclear payload. Soviet forces intervene and dismantle the Allied project with aid from their new Telsa Tanks. The Soviet Iron Curtain project had recovered and was nearing completion, and an even more powerful Iron Curtain was rumored to be in development. Allied forces attacked and destroyed the Technology Center developing it, but not before the Iron Curtain was finished and used successfully. The Allies discovered an underground facility developing the improved Iron Curtain. The allies infiltrated and placed demo charges at key points in the facility detroying it. The Soviets began deploying their new MAD Tanks damaging Allied bases. The Allies reacted and moved in to destroy the base producing them including the Iron Curtain defending it. The Allies start testing of a fuel air bomb but the Soviets quickly learn about them and destroy the Technology Centers developing it. An Allied base using a Chronosphere experienced technical difficulties and sent out a distress signal. Although garbled by the effects of the damaged Chronosphere, Soviet forces intercepted parts of it and moved in hoping to capture the Chronosphere again. They reported distortions among the Allied units they encountered. Soviet forces successfully secure the Chronosphere although reported that it was in critical condition. The damaged Chronosphere would soon explode and scientists were working to recover whatever information they could. It was a difficult assault as their was only one bridge serving as a land rout to the base. Allied forces entered the area and reclaimed the base. Allied forces received intel of soviet nuclear shipments and move to intercept a Soviet nuclear shipment in Siberia and detonate it, damaging soviet forces, before proceeding to eliminate the Soviet forces in the area. Allied forces track the source of the shipment back to a nuclear processing center in Siberia and destroy it also. Soviet forces operating in a frozen region are told to get a "critical supply" truck to a way point on top of a mountain. But unlike the Allies the Soviet forces were not ready for the freezing temperatures coming soon. Despite this handicap the Soviet forces fight their ways past the Allies to their destination. The surviving Soviet forces in Siberia retreat into an icy wasteland but are pursued by the Allies and destroyed. Despite the disruption in the shipment the Soviets built a second Nuclear Silo site that was aimed at London. With all routes to it well guarded the new Chrono Tank was deployed to slip past Soviet defenders and disable the bases Sam Sites so Tanya and her crew could be dropped in. Once she disabled the bases power an MCV was sent in to build a base and finish off the Soviets in the area. The Allies continued to use the Chrono Tank to occupy an island off of the Russian coast, but the Chrono Tank proved to have it's limits as the Soviet forces took the island back. Allied forces capture Volkov and begin to study him. Soviet forces move in and rescue their creation and destroy all that the allies have learned, Allied forces successfully rebuilt the Chronosphere and moved in on Moscow razing everything. Stalin was found dead in the ruins of the capital. Category:Wars Category:Wars